A Sicilian Angel In England
by BuTeRfLy
Summary: Hi! Who said I couldn't write two stories at once. Well I wanted to write this for a super long time. Please R/R no flaming. Dedicated to Francine. The girl in my stories. This is the backround info on her. Read! (Next chapter will have some of the *Fav*
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi! Who said I couldn't write two stories at once? Well I am and will be working on both. This is a story about Francine and the whole Hogwarts crew. Her time as a geenie and how she came to be one. Please read and review this.  
  
Copywrite.  
  


Chapter one: The long journey from America to a bottle.  


  
"Francine? Come on, inside. " Francine, an eager five year old, obiediantly skipped into her home by mothers orders.   
  
Francine was always known as the sweet little girl that lived on the block. Thats not what she was going to turn out to be though. A Sweet little **_flirt_** is more like it. But is being a flirt a bad thing? Of course not. Why when Francine was only two years she sweet-talked her way of having her dolly flushed down the toilet by a rude little boy. But thats not the story.  
  
She was a Sicilian girl who lived with her parents in America. But little did she know she was not ONLY Sicilian. Why today Francine, the sweet little five year old you hear about was going to be sent off to learn to be a genie. With a father as a wizard and her mother a Genie, Francines life was going to take a major turn.  
  
"Yes Ma?" Francine asked. She certainly had the whole Sicilian attitude. Her mother looked weary and sad and Francine just wanted to hurry up so she can get back outside.  
  
"Francine sweety, I'm afraid that it is the time you should know somethin: Your a genie. Half a genie in fact. Your also a witch." Francines mother said. Francine looked like her mother had gone crazy.  
  
"Ok, Ma why don't you go sit down and i'll go get you some advil ok? Your a little sick." Francine said. Her mother laughed. Francine did not believe what she was. That she would AFTER her Genie training high-tail it to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to start her training as a witch. Unfortunatly this meant Francine would have to live in a bottle till she was eleven.  
  
"Francine, I'm not kidding. We're going to be seperated until your seventeen." Her mother said, looking very sad. Francines face fell. Her mother was not kidding. In fact her mother was DEAD serious.  
  
"Francine. This is no joke. We have to do this. Your going to begin life as a genie. Your training will take place in a bottle. You'll live in it until you are 15. Then you will be found by a girl. We cant tell you her name and you shall begin training as a witch from then on. Unfortunetly tonight is the night you have to begin training. We'll see in twelve years hunny. Don't be scared. Mr. Weasly will be showing you to the department of Genies. There you shall meet Mrs. Brown head of Genies. She will teach you the basics and then. In a bottle you are sent with books of how to be a genie. You have to teach yourself." Francines father said. Francine looked so confused she actually screamed.  
  
  
***  
  
"Now, Francine when you reach London go to the head of muggle items department. Mr. Weasly is a man with red hair. If you can call us! You know the number. We love you hunney!" Francines father said. Her mother was weeping in happiness.  
  
Francine, still open-mouthed was being forced onto the plain. Were theese people insane? She thought. Here she was five years old being sent to London. How was she A FIVE YEAR OLD, supposed to keep herself alive in LONDON??!??   
  
"Hmp!" She said. "Theese people probably ARE insane!" She said crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to move on to the plain. A flight attendant came and picked her up and pushed her into her seat. Francine stuck her tounge out at him and gave him the finger. The flight attendent looking bewildered that such a young child gave him the finger.  
  
  
***  
  
After the tiresom journey, Francine ended up right infront of a big building called the ministry of magic headquarters. She knocked on the door and a perky womam with brown sleek hair answered.  
  
"Hi, dollface who you be lookin for cutie pie?" The woman asked.  
  
"First of all, I'm looking for Mr. Weasy." She said in her America baby voice. "Second of all NEVER EVER call me dollface or cutie pie AGAIN."   
  
  
The woman looked hurt but opened the door and led her down a bunch of zig-zaggy hallways. Finally they reached an office with the name "Arthor Weasly" Printd on the front. The girl knocked on the door and a faint "come in" answered.  
  
"Mr. Weasly? Yes, this is the little girl I guess Francine." She said smacking her gums. Mr. Weasly smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes. You may go on back Mrs. Janson." He said. "Ah, Francine. I have a son named Ron about your age." He said.  
  
"Mr. Weasy." She begain her her American Baby Voice. "I cam here to begin my training. Not learn about your son." She said. Mr. Weasly frowned.  
  
"Right, well c'mon lets get you to Mrs. Brown. I'm sure you don't want to hear this but she has a daughter named Lavender about your age." He said. Francine crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her toe impatiently.  
  
***  
  
"Mrs. Brown, here is Francine. Come to start her training," Mr. Weasly said. Mrs. Brown smiled.  
  
"Certainly. Francine come on. Lets go pick your bottle" She said. This time Francine smiled. She picked out the one with the purple and blue stars on it.   
  
Francine had been working with Mrs. Brown for three hours. Learning how to use her hands and eyes for magic work. Luckily it was easier then becoming a witch. After four hours of learning the basics Francine was learning on how to get in and out of her bottle.  
  
"What if I can't get out and am stuck there forever?" Francine moaned. Mrs. Brown smiled.  
  
"Look each Genie has a favorait color. This color is what gets a genie in and out of her bottle. All you do is think of your bottle and your favorait color and your body will transform into smoke in your favorait color and get you into your bottle. Just make sure to open it up. And don't close it when your in there." She said. Francine looked at her as if sje were insane.  
  
"I'll try it." She said. Francine thought of the color of the pacific ocean and all of a sudden she was spinning. The next second she was in a tiny room with pillows, a couch, t.v. computer, wands, books, no phones and no windows though. She quickly thought of the pacific ocean color again and soon she was spinning for the second time and back in the office.  
  
"Wow! I did it! I really did it!" Francine said. Her tiny little pony tail bounced up and down with her every jump. Then Francine frowned.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye. Till I'm fifteen." She said. Mrs. Brown smiled.   
  
"I guess I'll see you then. Bye bye!" She said. Just as Francine was about to think of the Pacific Ocean she said one more thing.  
  
"This all happened so quickly. This morining i'm outside playing in my yard. and then poof, here I am. I'm only five yeas old." She said.  
  
"I Know. Becoming a genie can be finished in a second. Then before you know it your banished into a bottle. Helping people in there thoughts...in there mind." The day your set free all I can tell you is a girl under a spell will bring you back. Don't forget that." Mrs. Brown said.  
  
"Good-bye..Mrs. Brown." Francine said. She thought of the ocean and there she was in her bottle she felt something hard and realized Mrs. Brown put the cork in. She suddenly felt a rush of everything move quickly. Mrs. Brown had just put her into the place of thoughts. She was all alone now.  
  
A/N: Pt. 2 on the way. This is dedicated to my bff Sicilianangel. As you might have noticed we write about each other in our fics. Pt. 2 is gonna deal with Francine getting OUT of the bottle. Shes fifteen in my next story so will see the favorait characters. Notice a girl can be rushed into being a genie VERY quickly. Thats how it is. Mistakes Spelling errors I know! PLease no flaming and please review! Thanks!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi, Copywrite!  
  


Chapter2: Isn't it nice to get out of a bottle?  
  


"I'm a Genie in a Bottle! Gotta rub me da right way!" I sang to myself. "Thank Merlin for Christina Aguilara! She knows exactly how I feel."  
  
"Now in case all of you had forgotten I'm Francine, I'm half Genie and I'm a witch. I was banished into my bottle at the age of five and today I turn 15! Today I get out of my bottle and begin my training as a witch!" I said aloud. That was the sixth time I had said it. I'd thought I'd let me t.v. my couch, my my c.d., player and all the other things in my bottle know that!  
  
Being cooped up in a bottles weird. Try living by yourself for 10 years. It aint fun. I haven't seen my parents since that lovely day I was sent to this place and in two years I would see them and any siblings they decided to have.  
  
I was very impatient that day. Not only was it my birthday but today I was going to get out of this place.  
  
"Well pooch, what should I do now?" I asked my dog. I decided i needed SOME company so I whipped up a doggy for myself.  
  
The dog growled.  
  
Thats pretty much the only thing it did.  
  
I stared at my souroundings. I had a techno couch with giant pillows over it. My own T.V, computer, c.d. player and a book case. I really wish the girl whos supposed to be transported to the lovely land of thoughts would get here soon. That would open the cork of my bottle and set me free. Then I'd learn to be a witch.  
  
I stared at my clock.  
  
11:30 AM  
  
I sighed..she was probably gonna get here later.  
  
11:43 AM  
  
"B-O-R-E-D! BORED! BORED!" I said to myself. All the dog did was growl and I'd be crazy to start talking to my furniture so I decided I'd stare at every feature of my face till the girl arrived.  
  
"Well I've got a zit here, and I have a beauty mark here oh cool! I've got blue-green eyes!" As you can see I never really took a long hard look at myself.  
  
"Boom!"  
  
My souroundings started shaking.  
  
"BOOM!" The nose came louder.  
  
"Oh my Merlin! My bottles having a friggen Earth Quake!" I quickly covered my head like an idiot and ran under my couch. Then as if an invisiblle cord were pulling my face up, I looked up to the opening my bottle. What I saw made me gasp.  
  
THE CORK WAS NO LONGER THERE!  
  
Was it it time? Do I get to leave now?  
  
A small white piece of paper fluttered down the long top of the bottle. Cautiously I walked over and read it.  
  


_Dear Francine,   
  
Today (In case you forgot) You leave to begin your training as a witch.  
It is requiered that you have help her out of the land of thoughts. ("_Thought there was a gimmick")_ Don't worry after you help her you may leave!  
Now quickly get out of your bottle!  
Mrs. Brown  
  
_

"Well, here I go." I quickly thought of the Pacific Ocean and got out of my bottle.  
  
There was a girl standing in a square room.  
  
"W-who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Francine. I have to help you outta this place.  
  
I took out a wand and fixed her up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problemo!"  
  
"How do I get out of this place?" She asked. I was beginning to like this girl. She was very timid.  
  
"Fight a battle with whoever put you under this spell."I said as calmly as I could. I didn't even knew I knew this information.  
  
"Who put me under this spell?" She asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. He meant to give you s dream, instead he sent you here." I said.  
  
The girl made a choking motion with her hands.  
  
"Pleasent." I said.  
  
"I want the battle now." She said.  
  
"Okie Dokie, heres your wand, you can do anything BUT a Killing Curse." I felt like an idiot. Like one of those really gay referees that always end up with a black eye.  
  
"Ok, whats your name anyway?" She said just as I was about to blink.  
  
"I'm Francine, and you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." She said in a valley girl voice.  
  
I nodded and blinked Draco Malfoy to the land of thoughts. What an idiot. He seriously thought he could get away with his trick.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Stupefy! Tickleus!" Hermione shot him with a stupid spell and a tickling charm. I envied her wand work. All theese years stuck in a bottle really made u wish for more then just being able to wink and nodd.  
  
Feeling like an idiot about the fact that the battle was done made me very happy!  
  
"Well, got to get ya back home." I said waiting for my moment. Just as I nodded Hermione grabbed my hand. I was going back with her!  
  
I looked at my surroundings, then I notived my bottle at my feet. I turned and saw Hermione satring wide eyed on the bed. I noticed the room was white and had bottles of medical potions all over.   
  
I turned to lookl at the sign that hung on the door.  
  


**Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry Infirmary**  


  
"Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! I'm here I'm gone Woohoo!" I said jumping around and spinning when I stopped I noticed one girl with brown hair just darker then mine a boy next to her with flaming red hair and another boy with black messy hair.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" The girl with dark brown hair asked. I felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Francine." I replied. Hermione rushed in.  
  
"She got me out of my sleep, i kicked Malfoys glumleus maxamus ( Butt ) and guess what? Look at the bottle next to her! Shes a GENIE!  
  
"Half Genie, Half Witch. I'm here to start my training as a witch." I replied as calmly as I could.  
  
"Well Come on then!" The girl with dark brown hair said. "Lets tell Madam Pomfrey Herms up and then I'll find out your house! By the way I'm Claire."  
  
I shook my head. Here I was beginning my famous training as a witch and I was scared stiff.  
  
"This is Ron and this is Harry." She pointed to the boy with red hair then the boy with dark messy hair who seemed to be right next to Hermione.  
  
I sighed. Itsn't it nice to get out of a bottle?  
  
A/N: I was bored so this may be SLOPPY! But who cares? Its QUALITY not QUANTITY! LOL I hate it when my teacher says that! Well NO FLAMING! Please REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
